A Christmas Party
by TK2
Summary: Buffy and family goes to Angel's Christmas Party. Future Fic


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charactersor Connor the rest of the children are just names I chose. 

Feedback: Love it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Authors note: Buffy and family go to a Christmas party.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: this is mainly in the future, but does make reference to season 7.

[e-mail:moonlight_12us@yahoo.com][1]

Title: A Christmas Party (short little story)

Author: TK

**************************

"Buffy, what is taking so long?" Dawn Summers yelled up the stairs to her sister impatiently.

"Coming," I say as I check my reflection in the mirror. Smiling at myself I have to admit I do look good. Angel was going to loose it tonight when Dawn and I reached the Hyper ion Hotel for the Angel Investigation Christmas dinner party. Cordelia was organizing the whole deal for the members of the AI team and their families. 

"Mommy," Angel's and I three year old son Devon said running into the master bedroom all dressed up in a black and gray suit his aunt Dawn had dressed him in. "Connor says that he doesn't want to go to the party," Devon tells me looking up at me with those cute little brown eyes of his. 

Connor and Devon both have their father's eyes and handsome good looks. However, our three month old daughter, Kagome, has my eyes and smile. She has cute little blond curls on top her head that make her look so adorable. 

"Mommy," Devon says again. 

"I'll go talk to your brother," I tell my youngest son. "Why don't you do me a favor and go downstairs and ask Aunt Dawn to pack Kagome's baby bag for me, please," I say earning a smile from my littlest boy. His smile is so much like his fathers. 

"Okay, Mommy," Devon says and then runs out of Angel's and I room like a whirl wind. 

Laughing I walk out of the master bed room, and walked towards Angel's and I oldest child room. 

***************************

" Connor," I said as I knock on his door. "Connor, are you ready?" I ask my twelve year old son. 

"Mom, I don't want to go to Dad's Christmas party," Connor states as he opens the door for me to enter. 

"Why is that?" I ask him as I walk into his Dragon Ball Z cover room. He is a huge fan of the show, like so many other's his age. 

"Every time I go Christy Harris wants me to dance with her," Connor pointed out, referring to Xander and Anya's ten year old daughter. "Plus she is constantly following me around," her complained.

I smile at my oldest predicament, he was still at that age where he thought girls where just friends. Ever since Xander had joined Angel's AI team along with the rest of the Scoobies Connor has had Christy following him every where. 

"Well be nice to her tonight, and tell her that you want to hang out with Alex and Adam and talk about guy stuff," I offered, knowing that my son would rather hang out with Willow and Tara's adopted eleven year old boys. All three of the older boys had a lot in common. 

"What if she still won't leave," Connor asked me again. 

"I'm sure once Alexis gets there, Christy will go play with her," I assured him referring to Cordelia and Doyle's ten year old daughter. 

"Fine, I'll go, but only because you want me too and Dad wants me too," Connor stated giving me a sour look before going to put his dress shoes on. 

"We're leaving in ten," I tell him before getting up and leaving to go get my daughter from her crib where she was sleeping.

************************

"Buffy, let me hold her," Willow said the minute I walked in with Dawn and the children. I was surprised to see so many people already there. The music was already started and the dancing and Christmas cheer had begun. 

"She just woke-up, so she might be a little fussy," I tell my red headed best friend. 

"No big deal. Aunt Willow can handle that," she insists as I gently take my little Angel out of the carrier. Carefully I hand her over to Willow, and then the minute Willow had her safely in her arms I feel someone sweep me up into theirs.

"Hello," I breath as Angel wraps his arms around me as 'Silver Bells' play in the background. 

"I missed you," he says before capturing my lips in a searing kiss that takes my breath away. 

Pulling away from him slightly I smile," You just been away from me for a hour," I point out even though I had missed him just as much in that long lonely hour. 

"Where are the children?" Angel asked inquiring about our three young ones. 

"Willow has Kagome, Connor took off to hang out with Alex and Adam the minute he saw them, and Dawn took Devon over to the play area so he can play with Tristan," I explain.

"Gunn says that Tristin loves pre-school and that he comes home everyday like Devon does and tells him and Fred all about it," my husband adds with a joyful laugh. 

It's sometimes hard to believe that this is my life. I have had Angel by my side none stop since our battle with the 'First' We had all been incredibly thankful we were able to win. It was a long and hard battle. Many of us got serious hurt, but in the end with all of us combined we were able to beat the First. Then we all went into the lovely lives we now lead. Angel, Gunn, Wesely, Xander, Fred, and Cordelia still do the whole detective work full time for normal people. The rest of us are volunteers when work gets to be to heavy. Willow begun her own compute software company up along with Tara and was now compare to Microsoft. Anya surprising us all became a pre-school teacher. Devon is one of her students. Angel and I were a bit worried at first sending him to her, but we have never heard anything, but what a wonderful teacher she was from our son. 

Spike stayed in Sunnydale and married a nice girl named Katharine after he and Angel became human. He now is a real estate owner, who has four little ones of his own. His wife had them all at once, I do not envy her. Angel's friend Lorne ended up turning human as well as the rest of the good demons, and is one of the top famous musicans out there with the exception of Oz. As it turns out Oz's band went platinum and he ended up getting married to a nice drummer named Kikyo. 

"I love this song," I comment as Angel pulls me against him. 

"I love you," Angel replies as he brushes his warm soft lips against mine once again.

***************

"Mom, Dad!" Connor exclaims ten minutes later causing Angel and I to pull apart. "Do you mind?" he asked looking a little embarrass to have parents who are openly kissing. 

"Not usually," Angel says teasing our eldest. "Connor when you get a girl friend trust me when I say you will not think kissing is gross," he assures Connor.

"I still will," he insisted. "Can I stay with Alex and Adam tonight?" he asks.

"As long as it is okay with Willow and Tara, then yes," Angel answers as I nod in agreement. "Be home by ten tomorrow though. Your little brother has a little Christmas show at school."

"Okay," Connor says," Mom, Kagome is hungry. Aunt Dawn sent me to tell you that," Connor says before he takes off once again. 

"Shall we go get our daughter?" I ask Angel taking his arm.

"Let's," he replies.

********************

The rest of the night is filled with visiting friends and enjoying begin together. The party started to die down at midnight, with the children falling asleep. Of course Angel and I were the last to leave. Connor went home with Willow and Tara. Angel had Devon fast asleep in his arms, and I held Kagome. Dawn had decided to stay at her boyfriends RJ for the night. After locking up my family went home. 

THE

END

   [1]: mailto:e-mail:moonlight_12us@yahoo.com



End file.
